New Forks
by DayDreamer263
Summary: Brianna goes from the city life to small town Forks, Washington. After a rough home welcoming involving a near death experience can she get the help she needs from Deputy Seth Clearwater? RATED M FOR FOUL LANGUAGE AND LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

I was never one to live far from civilization. I liked the busy sidewalks, the honking of taxi cabs, foul language and fingers circling around brought upon rush hour traffic, and the sweet smell of sewage beneath the streets of New York. If we did go on vacation to my grandparents house, we would stay three days. Hug and kiss when we got there, have dinner together, then the next day we would realize that we have no cell phone service or WiFi so we would go out on the boat and find shallow water so my little sister can splash around while we all talk about God knows what, do a little sun bathing and then the next day we would pack up and leave. Three days physically there, but only one day of torture. Perfect for city folk. Then my dad got the call. The pink slip was the only thing left in our three bedroom apartment and then we were headed to Forks, Washington. Population: 3,532. What the fuck.

We pulled up to the little ranch and I stepped into the clean air and I immediately missed that three bedroom apartment. Of course sissy was so freaking excited about all of the green stuff called grass and trees. The house was two story, white paneled, and looked wood rotten. I grabbed my duffel bag from the car walked in the house and walked out.

"Seriously?" I proclaimed. "Did we not have any savings that we could move to somewhere more populated? Or maybe in a house that wasn't going to fall apart as soon as we touch it?"

My dad used to be a big time defense lawyer in New York and made big money. Why he got laid off is beyond me but I was sure we had money to spare so we didn't have to move to Small Town, America. Apparently not.

"Now Brianna, we talked about this the entire ride here-," He started to say while unpacking the car.

"That reminds me, why did we have to drive from one side of the country to the other? Why couldn't we take a plane?" I exclaimed my voice raising the more I bring up our rotten luck. I drop my bag and the porch groaned against the weight.

My dad sighed and ignored me. "Can you please grab Lillian? I don't want her to go into the woods."

I looked in the direction that she was last in and she wasn't there. I looked around and she was no where to be seen.

"Lillian!" I called I ran off the porch and into the road. "Lillian!" I called again. This got my dads attention.

"Lillian!" He called starting to get frantic.

"Shit." I started running into the woods and calling her name but she wasn't answering. She was only three years old. She had on a bright yellow tee shirt, jean shorts and pink crocs. Her blond hair was in pig tails with beads on her hair bands. She was always laughing and screaming about something but everything around me was silent. I heard running water and I ran full speed hoping and praying that she didn't fall into the creek.

I reached the running water but it was too shallow. It was more like a puddle than a creek but I caught a flash of something but it wasn't yellow, pink or blond. I turned toward the flash but I saw nothing. That of course didn't stop me from going in the direction it was going in. All I could think about was Lillian and finding her. She was the only link that I had left of my mother. I mean other than myself but I take more from my dad than my mother. My brown, wavy hair was now knotted with twigs and god knows what else and my face was scratched from stray branches smacking me in the face every time I take a step and all I wanted to do was find Lillian give her a good scolding and get the hell out of these woods.

"Lillian!" I called my voice being the only thing you can hear for probably miles.

I started to turn back thinking that maybe my dad has her now and I'm just being an idiot calling in the forest but the earth collapsed around me and I was now falling down a dune of moss and dirt to the forest bottom. I tried to stop myself by trying to hold onto the something but everything that grab was then uprooted by my rolling body mass. My plaid shirt snagged on something and it held onto me while I caught my breath. I then found myself inches away from rolling off a cliff.

I gasped foul language and trying to look at what I was caught on but my shirt ripped and I started going towards the edge of that cliff. I kicked at the dirt with my boots trying the stop myself and digging my heels in the soft moss. I began to scream and thinking I hate this place when something blasted into my side and launched me into the air. I landed with a thud and my head hit something hard and I saw black dots.

They almost looked like gnats and I began to wave away at the dots. I looked back to see what the hell happened but when I did the world got very blurry and all I saw was the outline of a wolf. Or at least I think it was a wolf but before I could get my vision back whatever was there was no longer in sight. My head began to ache and I got up swaying but I had to steady my self before I swayed back off the cliff. I attempted to walk forward and figured that if I walked slowly and steadily I could make it to the top of the dune. My walking turned into a crawl and then a rope less rock climb. I was using every single muscle in my arm, which was practically nothing, to pull my 120lb ass up with a pounding and possibly bleeding head. I'm afraid to investigate. I pulled myself over the dune and I was then being pulled up. The pounding in my head had enabled me to hear the forks police calling my name.

A medic was by my side and flashing a light into my eyes. I was trying to say that I was okay but I was having trouble forming words. I then saw my dad with sissy in his arms and the last thing I said before I black out was, "Oh good you found her."


	2. Chapter 2

Brianna POV

I was released from the hospital two hours later with two stitches and a lot of band-aids up and down my body. Dad was filling out discharge papers and I was in the waiting area keeping a very close eye on sissy when one of the deputies came up to me.

"Excuse me miss, I'm deputy Clearwater. I was on the search team in the woods." He said introducing himself. He was dark skinned with a mass of black hair that had unfortunately formed to the shape of his ranger hat giving his a bad case of hat hair. He looked very young too. Like he was just able to legally drink kind of young. There was something about his eyes that seemed warm and inviting but I reminded myself that I was only seventeen... and a half. Still that didn't keep me from keep eye contact with the very attractive deputy.

I stood up and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you and thank you for looking for me."

He pointed to my head wound just in the nook of my colic. "Looked a lot worse than two stitches when we found you."

"Well, I did climb a dune basically with nothing but limited arm strength and fear of a heights."

He laughed showing a nice and a white smile. "You're very lucky that you didn't fall." He seemed almost hesitant to ask his next question. "It said in your statement that it looked like a wolf knocked you away from the edge?"

"Pft, yeah, my head wound is most definitely worse than two stitches. I mean a wolf knocking me a good yard away from the edge of a cliff? I mean how does that happen?" Lillian began tugging on my pant leg and I picked her up. "Did you also find my sister in the woods?"

"No," he said fidgeting with his hat, "she was behind the house under the patio."

I rolled my eyes. "Well that explains your messy face Missy." I said talking to her and rubbing my nose against her cheek.

He gave her a smile and rubbed away some dirt on her face with his finger. She smiled and dug her face into my shoulder.

"Sorry, she's shy."

He nodded. "You know I used to know the family that lived in the house that you're in right now. Charlie and Isabella Swan. Good people they were."

"Any idea why they moved?" I had a couple of guesses, got tired of all the green, the constant overcast oh and the fucking dangerous woods right next to them maybe? But still, I was curious.

"Uh, Bella was the daughter and got married. She moved in with her spouse's family and they moved out of state. Then Charlie moved with them to stay close to his granddaughter."

"Were you close to the Swan's?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I was closer to Bella than Charlie. Actually Charlie and my dad used to fish together almost every weekend." He said.

"Really? Well that's nice. What does your dad do now that his fishing buddy is gone?"

He cleared his throat. "He, uh, he died, a few years ago, before Bella got married."

I put Lillian down and patted her butt towards dad who was rubbing his forehead. "Shit, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"That's okay. It's been a while and time heals all wounds. Speaking of which I shouldn't be keeping you. I was just curious of your statement. I thought I would check up on it." He said closing the conversation.

"Well, thank you Deputy Clearwater."

"For what?" He asked.

"For uh, looking for me."

"You already thanked me for that." He said obviously toying with me.

I stammered and gave him my honest answer, "Well, I guess I'm just saying just so I can say it. It's something to say to end a conversation when the person is in a formal uniform."

He got a good laugh out of that and thanked me for my honesty and left. I walked over to my dad and he was just filling out the rest of the papers.

He roped his arm around my head and kissed my stitches."I'm glad you're okay pumpkin." He rested his arm around my shoulder and carried Lillian in his other.

"I'm sorry that I argued with you before. I know things are gonna be tight." We were almost to the car when I remembered that we no longer have insurance. "Dad, how much was that?" I asked.

He kept staring straight ahead and switched arms with Lillian. "You don't need to worry about that. Just work on feeling better."

We got to the car and he started buckling in Lillian but I was still persistent.

"Dad-"

"I mean it Brianna. Just worry about yourself right now. Now c'mon." He said holding the passenger door open for me. "I let you pick your room first."

I got in the car very reluctantly but I did and the whole ride home I couldn't help but think of Deputy Clearwater.

Seth POV

I went to the station and put away my badge, on-duty gun, hung up my hat and jacket and started getting dressed in my running clothes: ripped jeans and a plain white tee-shirt. I caught my reflection in the locker mirror and saw the reflection of someone else behind me. I whipped around and saw that it was Embry.

"Shit dude, nearly gave me heart attack." I said greeting him with a hug. "Where the hell have you guys been? How's Jake and Nessie?"

"They're good. You should see Nessie. She's a full grown teenager, giving Eddy a lot of mouth and raising a lot of hell even for Jake. They wrestle a lot and not that kind of wrestling, trust me I asked and almost got my ass kicked to Tuesday by Jake."

I chuckled. "How is our old friend Eddy? Hey how's he doing with the uh... you know?"

"Well he's better than the last time I saw him but he still looks like shit. He moved back in with the rest of the Cullen's to be closer to the family in Canada."

"Did you guys have trouble finding them?"

"Nah, each vampire has a distinct smell and who could resist the strong smell of the Cullen clan?" He smacked me on the shoulder. "You should have come with us! It was great just running in the forest all the way to Canada with no ties I mean other than our wives."

Embry got married last fall in a church because no way was he risking the chance of rain on his day. Though of course all day that day there was nothing but sunshine. Paul married this one girl he met at the gym three years ago and now has a litter of his own. Quill is still pinging over Claire who's now in kindergarten. He even joined the family on taking her to her first day of school which he of course told us about. He said that she was trooper, probably the only kid that wasn't clinging to their parents leg. He then got to talking about how proud he was of her and even started tearing up! Leah even got married and is having my nephew in two more months.

"No way man, someone has to keep this town safe from traveling vampires seeing how you and the entire freaking pack went to see Jake and the Cullen's."

"Oh yeah that's right, you're the bitch of the pack!" He said punching my arm. "Besides Leah was here."

"Leah's seven months pregnant doofus." I closed my locker. "C'mon man lets go get a drink, you can tell me all about your trip."

We went to Jo's bar, a cop bar for Fork's and Seattle police. More for Forks than for Seattle. It looked like a wooden cabin with pictures of Seattle hero's on the wall and plaques of honors above the liquor. With the new laws it was now a smoke free place but it was crowded outside with cops and their cigarettes which made it a hazard for others walking in but would you go up to a cop and tell them what to do?

Embry and I started with scotch, as tradition to warm us up, then we would talk over beers.

"Is Edward hunting at least? Last I heard he was starving himself." I asked.

"Yeah but not enough. His eyes are almost always black and he only eats in front of Nessie. She may give him a lot of mouth but she still worries about him." Embry was took another swig of his beer and took his time downing it.

"What do the rest of the clan think about it?"

"Of course they want to force feed him but they also don't want him to run like he did for the first two months. What is it with that man and running away?" He shook his head and signaled the bar tender for another round.

"How's Nessie?"

"Jake's taking good care of her. It's hard for her because she has to stay strong in front of Edward but on the inside it's still a fresh wound almost. Jake tells me she still cries herself to sleep."

"Well it's only been two months." I said remembering my mourning process with my dad. It was tough but we all got through it with help from family and friends.

"Yeah, we went there to provide support for them all, give out condolences and leave the next day. Ended up staying there 3 weeks. Gail was going crazy. I had to stop by there first and take care of some things first." He said with a coy smile.

"I'm glad I'm not running with you any more. Don't get me wrong I love Gail but I really would rather not see her... exposed."

He chuckled. "What? Is my wife not attractive enough huh, punk?" He shoved me off the bar stool and I landed on my ass and everyone looked in our direction looking to see if a fight was gonna break out. It usually does when the rest of the pack comes in but not today. Today it was my special day and no way was I gonna get thrown out today.

I got back up and took a swig of my beer resisting my natural urges to knock his in the jaw. "So, did they save anything of hers? Meaning did they put her in an urn or something like that?"

"Yeah, they collected the ashes, which was mostly wood is what I heard from Jake, and they put her in this family vase that Esme had. They scattered some in her garden and gave us to scatter at the meadow, the old Cullen house and her old house." Embry downed his beer and asked for another.

"Whoa, man, you might wanna slow it down. I just finished my first beer." Then I thought of something. "You scattering at Bella's old house might be a problem."

"Oh, yeah? Did the house finally sell?"

"Yep and I'm starting to think that it was that house that made Bella so clumsy."

"Why do you think that?"

"There's this new family that moved in and the youngest is three so they thought she got lost in the woods and them being city folks went into thew woods and the oldest daughter almost threw herself off a cliff. If I hadn't intervened she would be fish food right now. From what I got from the guy they had already lost the wife when the baby was born. I-"

"Shit I hope that doesn't happen to me. If I lost Gail when the baby is born-"

"What? Gail's finally pregnant?"

He hung his head and took another swing of his beer."I'm not supposed to be telling any one but yeah, I'm gonna be a dad."

"Bartender! Two glasses of scotch over here! We're celebrating my buddy's good fortune!" I yelled and of course he didn't hear me but was making another round of beers ready for us so I thought I'd yell at him then. "Embry that's great! Congrats man. I have some good news myself you know."

"Oh yeah?"

"Embry, I imprinted on the girl that almost fell off the cliff."


	3. Chapter 3

Brianna POV

We pulled up to the tiny ranch with our boxes still on the front porch just the way my dad left them before our trip to the hospital. I jumped out to investigate just in case there were some off people in this small town who like to steal things. Flat screen: check. Computer: check. Mom's ring: check. Its a simple ring, silver band and a single round diamond but it was my moms. Well actually my great great grandmother's but it's been passed on, obviously. My dad gave it to her in their final year at Berkeley after my mom got a job working as an intern at Beaumont. By the time she had me she was beginning her residency. My mom was amazing and I love living in her memories and knowing that the ring that she loved so much is close to my heart.

"Isn't it nice knowing that we can be worry free about leaving the doors unlocked?" My dad said coming up behind me carrying sleeping Lillian.

"We are still going to lock the doors right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, it's already a habit of ours. You can't undo a habit." I watched my dad walk inside and I carried in a box of my clothes.

My dad was in his early forties and the grays made him look ten years older. He used to have thick, dark brown hair and now there was a bald spot forming on the crown of his head. It wasn't a full blown bald spot but you could still the areas where there should be some hair there but there isn't. The years have been good to my dad though. He runs every morning and used to spend at least an hour at the gym every other day.

I used to do the same. After my mom died I would stay with Lillian in the morning while he ran and when I sat down for breakfast he would come home, take a shower, drive me to school and drop sissy off at day care. I would stay after school at the school gym with whatever sports team was training and follow their instructions, at a separate station of course. Then I would come home drop off my school stuff, do whatever homework I had and wait for dad to come home. I would then go out running and be home in time for dinner. All that has led me to be average height for a teenage girl, tall enough to be normal, short enough to wear heels, and a size four. I look at girls who are double size zero's and their tiny bodies and all I do is feel sorry for them. They are so skinny that every time the wind blows they get knocked down on their bony asses. My hair is dark chocolate brown and is entirely wavy and on occasion ringlet curly, depending on the weather and as far as I can tell my hair is going to be ringlet curly here in Forks. Thank God for straighteners.

I examined my stitches and saw a dark purple bruise starting to form over it. Sexy. I fixed my hair to cover it over and reapplied chap stick. I then went out to the porch to unload whatever was left. The moving truck would be here tomorrow with the rest of our bulkier stuff. Such as the couch, chairs, dining room table, beds, dressers, and etc.

Dad was inside ordering whatever you can get for takeout here and I was plugging in lamps on the floor. My thoughts had lead me to Deputy Clearwater. He seemed like he was a stand up guy. He was so stand up that I had to remind myself that he was too old for me and guys like that aren't on the market. They get snatched up by women who know what they have is great grab onto men like him so he couldn't get loose. No guy that good looking is on the market for a girl like me. A "cynical" girl. Of course there's bitterness behind that thinking how couldn't there be with a "cynical" person like me? That's what my old boyfriend called me when he was giving me the boot. "Cynical" he says, "Asshole Cock Sucker" is what I say. My mom died! What the fuck do you want from me? When I needed a rock to lean against I got the blob. I got absorbed digested and spit out into this "cynical" person, fucking jerk. Then Stacy 'Big Tits' Kilter played the show me yours and I'll show you mine game and there was no way I was going that far to get back that cock sucker. My dad said don't worry, it will all get better and there's not just one guy out there. There's an entire world of men out there and of course they now have to go through me to get to your sweet and delicate heart. Well who could argue with that?

Two hours later I had Chinese and I was in my "room" covering my self with the blanket I took on our little road trip and the pillow that used to match my blue room. It was so hard to fall asleep with all of the quiet so I went downstairs for a moment. Going downstairs led to going outside. Going outside led to a camp out. A camp out led to star gazing. One thing that I found amazing about the country was how black the night could get and how bright the stars could show. On this particular night I could find Orion's Belt and always the big and little dipper. My eyes searched the sky for any other kind of constellation and again my mind drifted to Deputy Clearwater. I began to imagine walking down the road, hand in hand, and we just talk about anything. Life, love loss, love gained, friendships we've formed, and our future. There was no problem with our age and we lived happily ever after but then again, I've never met anyone with a happily ever after. Before my mom died I would've said my parents. All my other friends parent's have had a divorce and they weren't exactly pretty. One of my friends dad got custody and he was the one who was abusive. Life just isn't fair.

Before my eye lids closed for the night I saw one bright, shooting star and I made a wish.

Seth POV

"Jesus Embry, you hold you alcohol like a woman and you're a heavy fucker." I groaned as I carried him to my car.

"We had a lot to celebrate!" He exclaimed with a heavy slur. "I'm gonna be a dad and you _finally_ imprinted." He broke loose from my hold and threw up. "We also had a death so we had to drink away the pain dear, dear Embry."

"Your name is Embry. My name is Seth." I said picking him back up.

"Holy Shit! That's right!" He said right in my face and my stomach did a flip from the stench of his breath.

"God save your ass when you get home. Gail is going to make you pay for this tomorrow morning you know that right?"

He waved his hand in my face and I practically threw him in the passenger seat.

Before I shut the door he said, "She's pregnant. The only thing she's gonna fight me about is who gets the toilet to throw up what we had tonight."

I closed the door thinking to myself, light weight son of a bitch has no idea what's coming to him. Technically I wasn't in the best condition to drive either but at least I wasn't shit faced like my friend over here.

"Man you gotta bag?" He asked.

"Glove compartment." Seconds later he puked.

He asked me to take the long road so he could sober up as much as he could before he met the wrath of Gail. Not only do werewolves heal faster but they can lower their BAL by .01 every 5 minutes. We came to the part of the road where all you see is trees and the road in your headlights. The night was as black as the bruise on her head. I tore myself up about that. I didn't mean for her to hit the rock. I just wanted her to get away from the edge, to save her. Although the actual imprint didn't happen until I saw her look at me. Every tie that I had to Jake, to the pack just fell away. There were no thoughts in my head just her. Just the way she looked. Her bright green eyes, her hair. And then when I actual met her I knew she was the one for me. She had whit, a smart tongue, polite, honest. I always asked Allan how he felt when he first saw Leah. How it was like for the imprintee. He said that he could not stop thinking about her. That whatever he was working on she would pop into his mind and then he would keep thinking new thoughts about her over and over again, questioning them, day dreaming about those thoughts and then he wouldn't snap out until something else needed his attention. Even then he would start to think about her.

I wondered if she was thinking about me. What was she thinking about me? Did she day dream about me like I her? Does she want to see me? Does she also think about that age limit that keeps us from fraternizing? With me being a cop it makes our relationship, if you can even call it that, just that much harder. She seems mature for her age but she's seventeen with another six moths to go. Well legally she is considered as an adult. Yeah legally to be charged as an adult. Although I'll be the only one behind bars. Maybe of we kept it on the reservation. What the hell am I doing? I'm already thinking about sex? No. Not with a minor. Take it step by step.

Not before long I'm at Embry's little shack next right in the middle of no where. It seems like everyone in the pack finds that one house in the reservation cut off from civilization and in the middle of the woods. Embry had fallen asleep on the way here and I had to beat him awake. Not shake him but physically beat him to get him to fidget. Gail had figured out that she can tickle him awake but for us guys that just seemed gay.

"C'mon dude, you're home." I said with a nice knock to the jaw.

He shook himself awake and looked wide eyed at his little cabin. "Fuck what time is it?"

"Almost midnight." I said. "So from shit faced to sober, where are you at?"

"Between drunk and buzzed. I gotta get in there before the clock hits twelve. My chariot is about to turn into a pumpkin." He said stumbling out.

"Go man go, and it was good to see ya' man. I'll come by tomorrow to pick up those ashes."

"What?"

"You said that I could scatter Bella's ashes at her house because of that family that lives there now and it would be easier."

"Oh yeah, that um... I don't have them."

I rolled my eyes part from annoyance and part from exhaustion. "Well who the hell does?"

"Jake." He scratched his head and looked at me guiltily as he stuck his head through my window.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, man. Did you leave them there?"

"Technically it's not my fault! Quill was supposed to remind me to pack them but then Paul and Jake were roughin' it out and we all wanted watch and... yeah I left them there."

"You fucking forgot Bella? How in the hell do you forget Bella! She's fucking...!" I slammed my hands down on the steering wheel and glared at him trying to calm myself down before I destroy my car... again by turning into a wolf. "Don't worry about it. I'll get her this weekend. I can see how Edward is holding up and see how I can help and take her home with me." I paused and Embry still had not moved from my window. "Go inside Cinderella. The bedroom light just turned on and I wanna get outta here before you guys start howling like monkeys."

He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "See ya man. Thanks for the night out. It was much needed."

I waved him off and lit his path up to the house and when I saw the shadows of colliding bodies I pulled away. The thought then crossed my mind: I have have found my imprint, the love of my life, and I have no idea of how to tell her. How do you tell someone that these fictional characters actually exists and that you have to be okay with that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately I was on vacation but I'm back now and I'm ready to write! Also, I went back and read what I wrote and I saw a lot of misspelled words, missing words and unfinished sentences. Wow, it was bad and I apologize. And I saw that I imprinted Quill with another girl and I was so disappointed in myself to forget that Quill imprinted on Claire! So I went back and changed it so that Claire is still a kid and started Kindergarten. Quill is still in Forks running with the pack, cliff diving pining over a little girl like the pedophile he is lol. Okay now we actually get into the beginning of Seth's and Brianna's 'relationship.' Enjoy :)**

Brianna POV

I woke up to the morning crickets and the smell of fresh pines and it took me a moment to remember where I was. I had camped out on the back patio due to the absolute darkness of the sky and the lack of city noise, plus the over flooding thoughts of Deputy Clearwater. Which brought me to a recent thought, what was he doing right this moment? Was he also waking up to go to work at the police station? Or was he out late last night and just getting in? Or was he an early riser and went out for a run? That led to another thought: do people in Forks run? Not meaning that they don't keep in shape but on my way here I saw no one really out, out. I saw natives doing their groceries, getting their old cars fixed up, or talking to people that they know out side of a restaurant. One restaurant in particular though stood out to me, Jo's Bar. I don't know it seemed like the kind of place to go if you were to go out for food or a drink. I used to work at a bar and grill back in New York. It was mostly a bar but if you would just travel back a ways the restaurant part was there and of course you have to go through the bar to get food. Sometimes to had to keep your eye out for falling drunks, bar fights and spilling alcohol and most of all the gropers. In one minute you're innocently carrying your food to the small area in the bar and the next your caught off guard at an ass grab and jump and almost drop your food all over the people who ordered it.

Memories like that make me homesick. New York is where my parents met, where they got married, where we would vacation, where me and Lillian were born, where my mom died and where she was buried. Of course we packed everything that we could but she was the one thing that we couldn't pack into the Expedition. That of course didn't stop us from leaving flowers on her grave as we left. These big and obnoxious flowers all tied up in a red ribbon and we left them on her grave. After we left I cried for hours knowing that we were leaving my mom behind. It hurts to even think about it.

I steered those thoughts away and let in the crowding thoughts of Deputy Clearwater. Why did I think about him so much? Usually when I would come to my senses about what's morally right and wrong for guys I can move on but there was something about Deputy Clearwater that I just couldn't shake. Not that I wanted it to go away but I wanted to know why. I also wanted to know his first name. That's when I realized how little I know about him. I know his last name, his occupation, and what happened to his dad. And that he is attractive but that's something on a whole other plane. How could I be so hell bent on a man that I just met and that is so conflicting? He's a cop! He's going to obey the laws of Seattle and not date a "minor" and if he did then he would be very cautious and it really wouldn't be a relationship at all.

_What the hell am I thinking?_

Thankfully my thoughts were interrupted by the back door opening. It was dad with his morning running outfit on. He looked at me with a puzzled grin and he cocked his head to the side.

"What are doing out here, silly?"

"I uh, couldn't exactly sleep inside."

His eyebrows scrunched together. "I see that. Why?"

"It was too... quiet, and I couldn't really sleep. I had, uh, a lot on my mind."

"Oh yeah? Come inside it's freezing." He helped me up and I began to feel the pain of not sleeping in an actual bed. Dad heats me up a heating pad and has breakfast with me.

"I really wanted to talk to you about whats going on in here." He said pointing his finger in the center of my forehead.

I smiled and took a big bite of cereal giving myself time to think of something that would make him happy to hear. If he actually heard what I was thinking he would get this disappointed look on his face and go out for his run, come back, take a shower and not talk to me for a good three hours and then just start talking to me like everything is fine and nothing actually happened. I hate it when that happens.

"I'm just wondering when our stuff is going to get here and how is going to match, are we going to paint the walls, are we going to re-carpet the floors, and what about Lillian's room? Is she into rainbows and unicorns still or does she want Care Bears on her walls?" I took a pause and took a big breath. "That's why I couldn't sleep too. I miss my bed frame, it makes my mattress feel that much better." Then I smiled but he wasn't smiling instead he was giving me the disappointed look.

"No." I said. "Don't give me that look. You know what, you can stay here and watch Lillian and pout or do whatever you do," I shoved my cereal at him like that look had set something off in my mind, "_I'm_ going to go for a run and I'm not bringing my cell phone because it would be a waste of space seeing how we have no service up here." I went up stairs ignoring him telling me to come back and talk to him. I was done talking for right now. All I do is try to please him but of course he doesn't see how badly it hurts me when 'things don't go his way' because of something that I didn't do right or say right.

I put on my sports bra and my running pant's. That's when I heard the rain on my window pane. It wasn't a drizzle or just rain in general that would carry on for hours. It was a down pour with thunder, very loud thunder. I didn't care of course. I just grabbed my raincoat, put my hair up and put it in my Yankee's baseball hat and walked out the front door against my father's pleas not too.

I ran for what seemed like hours in this down pour. I realized that wearing a rain coat was just a waste of clothing seeing how it was already soaking into my bra making my body weight just that must harder to carry. I kept trudging on though trying to get as far away from that house as I could. I imagined running all the way back to New York. I figured if Forest Gump could do it so could I. If I have to eat, I'll eat, If I need a drink I'll get one, and if I have to... you know, I'll go. I entertained the idea and then I thought that if I would run back to New York I would leave Deputy Clearwater behind and that thought saddened me. In fact it almost brought me to tears to actually think that I would never see him again. I had to stop and catch my breath and I moved over to the side of the road as I tried my hardest to calm myself and get that large lump out of my throat.

_Why am I acting like this?_ I thought to myself.

As soon as I was able to run again I saw the lights and heard a car pull up.

"You okay?" Deputy Clearwater asked as he pulled over to the side of the road in his cruiser. He got out and ran over to where I was and gave me a dry and a less absorbent rain coat.

"Yes, I am thank you." I said with the greatest appreciation. I was genuinely happy to see him and it looked like he was genuinely happy to see me, although it could all be in mind.

"Come on I'll give you a ride home." He insisted and I, of course, couldn't disagree. He opened up the door to the front seat for me and I got in taking a look at the inside of an actual police cruiser. It wasn't as 'decorated' as a New York City cruiser that's for sure. In fact the only thing that made it an cruiser would be the gate that separated the criminals from the officers and a radio transmission where an actual radio would be. No fancy gadgets on the dashboard, no camera hanging from the mirror, no high tech GPS/Computer and there was an actual arm rest between the driver and the passenger not a portable keyboard.

I felt bad as I got in because I was getting his seat wet but it quickly went away when I got a whiff of his cologne. It was husky and natural like pine but sweet like cherries. He got in the cruiser and flashed that darling, young smile at me and all I wanted to do was lean in and kiss him. As much to my hearts dismay I looked away and pretended to dry my face with the dry coat that he had given me and I took in a deep breath inhaling whatever of his cologne was on it but then I realized that it wasn't his scent. It was the same cologne that I had recognized for the most recent years of my life. Calvin Klein's Eternity Aqua, my father's cologne.

I let out a sigh and stared ahead. And like he knew what I was thinking he began to explain.

"He was worried about you in this rain and I can't blame him. Cars could loose control and run right into you or you could fall into a ditch and break your leg and you would have to stay there until someone came by and even then it would be hard-"

"Why do you even care?" I asked cutting him off and instantly regretting it. He's a cop! They could arrest you for talking back or interrupting. "I mean,... uh," I tried to save myself from being arrested but all I could do was stammer.

He just kind of looked at me waiting for my explanation but then answered my question. "It's my job to protect the civilians of Forks, Washington." He said like he was reciting his vows to the police station.

I looked down and said, "I know." Like I was being punished I didn't make eye contact.

He began to laugh and I looked up and scrunched my eyebrows together. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he cleared his throat. "It's just that your bruise looks like the Jason mask. It's all purple and then the yellow spots look like the cut outs in his mask. He then began to laugh a little harder.

I then raised one and just looked at him funny. One minute he was about to give me a lecture and the next he's laughing. I pulled down the mirror and examined my bruise. He was right it, kind of did if you looked close enough. He kept laughing as though it was the funniest thing that he's seen since the original movie of Arthur came out.

"Are you okay Deputy Clearwater?"

His giggles settled down enough for him to say, "Call me Seth. Deputy Clearwater seems like a mouth full. Besides I'm not exactly on duty yet."

"Oh?" I asked.

"I walked in, put on my uniform and just when I was about to sit at my desk Susan, our receptionist, told me that your father was calling and wanted me to look for you. I left before I could punch in my code on the computer that logs me into the station."

"Wonderful, good to know that two days into the town we have our own police officer on call."

"Well considering how small this town is I'm sure everyone has a police officer on call. Everybody knows everyone's business and are friends with everyone's other friends. My buddy Frank still gets called by his neighbors, daughter in law's, cousin when they have a problem which is quite often. Once I followed him over there to see why he's always getting called over there and I learned that they lock their keys in their car a lot."

I laughed at this. I liked off duty Deputy Clearwater, I mean Seth. He wasn't as up tight as I would have imagined and I liked just being around him, talking to him, laughing with him. I saw that we were getting closer and my heart got tight. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to spend more time with Seth, learn more about him, see what he thought of me. I could see on his face that he also didn't want to see me leave. That gave me a glimmer of hope for us as a couple. I then slapped myself out of it and scolded myself for even thinking like that. It's thing's like that, that give hopeless romantics suicide thoughts when things don't go along with their fantasies. I am not a hopeless romantic, I am a realist. I think about what should happen and then watch and see what actually happens and pretend to be surprised when my thoughts were wrong. That's not cynical! It's the honest to God truth.

As we pulled into the driveway I had noticed that it stopped raining. My dad came out in his dress pants, with his 'lazy' oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up and an extra button undone. Lillian of course wasn't far behind, dragging her Raggedy Anne doll and her thumb in her mouth, her hair was perfect on one side and the other side looked like a bird had attacked it and had taken refuge in it as well. Seth looked at me as though he was about to lecture me but then his face got soft. He got out, circled around and opened the door for me.

"Thank you Deputy Clearwater, we are so sorry to take up your time." My dad said picking up Lillian, trying to smooth out the other side of her hair but she just leaned her head on his shoulder making it impossible for him to touch it.

"That's alright, it's probably the most action I'll get around to today." Seth said.

My dad began to turn around into the house but before he could he instructed me to thank Seth and then to come inside.

"Thank you, Seth, even though it was unnecessary."

He nodded and smiled. He began to turn away but then turned around. "You know some friends of mine have come back into town and we were planning on having a bonfire. They'll all be there with their wives and kids and I was wondering if you would save me from all that hype."

I looked at him, just surprised. I asked myself if this was really happening but before I could even finish the thought I said, "Yes, I would love to come. I need to meet new people any ways."

He smiled. "Great, I'll, uh, pick you up around six?"

I bit my lip. "Maybe it would be best if I met you there because of..." I trailed off but he knew what I was indicating to.

He did a sharp nod and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and began to scribble down the address and directions. "It's on the reservation so if you need help you can pull off and ask someone or you could call me." He handed me the paper and there was everything that I needed, including his number.

I smiled. "Alright then. I'll leave around six and I'll see you there."

He did another sharp nod and grinned that toothy smile. "Great, see you there." He turned and went into the cruiser and walked up the steps to the porch. I turned around and saw him pull of and through the glare of the windshield I saw that he was still grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! I thank you all for reading and I apologize for not updating as much as I used to. School, work, babysitting, what are you gonna do? Also I'm a little rusty on my Twilight BOOK memory since it all ended 3 to 4 years ago so if you see that I screwed something up or missed something, please write a review so I can tend to it as soon as I can. So I thank you for your patience and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

Seth POV

My heart was pounding out of chest as I pulled away from her drive way. Tonight at the bonfire is where we tell the tales of our ancestors, and where I'm going to tell Brianna of our fate together, our imprint. I remember when Leah told Allen it took him a couple of weeks to come to terms with it. Leah was going crazy and crying all the time but he finally came around as all imprintee's do but still, it wouldn't be the best feeling to know that your "soul mate" has rejected what you are. To make matters worse is that she's from the city. Allen was from Seattle but he still knew about the attacks and the missing people and he was smart enough to put two and two together. Not saying that Brianna isn't smart but, she's inexperienced in a way.

I did a mental head slap for having invited her to the bonfire. It's too soon, she barely knows me let alone the town. Hell she went running in the freaking pouring rain. She could've gotten sick or a car could have swerved and not had seen her. I hate this constant worrying feeling inside with my gut, especially seeing how it's new to me, with someone so important in my life. Is it too soon to say I love her? Does an imprint mean automatic love between two people who have never met before? For something that has been around for centuries and has been occurring all around me, I know little about it. I could ask Leah but I don't want to bother her around this time of pregnancy. Mood swings are a bitch, especially on a hot headed female werewolf eating for three. One for her her, one for little Harry, and one for her werewolf genes. I could only think of one person that I wanted to ask.

I pulled up to Billy's place and parked the cruiser in the old garage where Bella and Jake built the bikes. Some of the old parts were still there and it brought me back to simpler times, sort of. Simple meaning more drama from the Cullen clan, Victoria, the Volturi. It was simpler times when Bella was alive. Now it's just bleak and complicated. I remember Charlie calling Billy to tell him the news and we all went to her "funeral." There wasn't much left of her after Jane pulled her apart, though of course there wasn't much of Volturi left when the Cullen's got their revenge, without our help. The whole pack was so pissed that we missed out on the trip to Italy to rip apart some Vampires but, the Cullen's wanted to do it on their own. They didn't even take Jake and he was like a lost puppy without Renesmee by his side.

I walked up his ramp but he seemed to already to know that I was coming because he was outside in his wheel chair to greet me.

"Seth, what are you doing here? The boys were planning on coming a little later tonight." He asked.

"Hey Billy, I know but I was wondering if I could talk to you, before the fire tonight about... imprinting."

He smiled at me. "I knew it would be soon that you would find her. What's her name?"

"Would you mind if we had this conversation inside? I can sense another down pour coming on."

He hesitated, "Sure, come in."

I came in and saw the condition of the little shack. Dishes were stacked in the sink so high that I think someone in the pack put them there, the washing machine hasn't been run in two months, bills are piled on top of each other that I'm pretty sure Billy doesn't have electricity any more, and he stinks like a rat. Without Jake around Billy has been having a harder time getting around. Of course me and the rest of the pack help out as best as we can but of course we can't always be around. My mom has been helping out a lot too with getting him meals and cleaning but she's been busy with Leah's pregnancy and getting ready for her first grandchild. I feel bad for the guy but we put in new installations in the shower and in the tub so he could get in and out a lot easier, got him a lower bed frame, we even installed cable in his TV although that was more for us than for him but still, he shouldn't be living like this.

"First things first Billy, we need to get you cleaned up. Look at this house, there's mold growing on mold."

He shrugged. "Maybe I like it this way."

I went around him and started wheeling him towards the shower. "I know for a fact that you don't like it this way. Remember when Jake got you that little vacuum because we kept getting crumbs on the couch from the pounds of chips we would hoe down and you used it when we were still sitting down?"

He smiled at that but then he pushed his wheels forward making us stop. "I wanna hear about this girl first," he said seriously.

"Billy you reek, I wouldn't be able to think straight with you stench."

"Watch it boy, I am an elder after all." I started pushing him again against the friction of the tires. For an old man he sure has a lot more upper body strength than I had realized. "You're not going in there with me are you?"

I cringed. Billy has been a great father figure but I still would rather eat my own vomit than see the old man naked. "God no Billy, but please promise me you'll wash? I don't want to have to call Sam to come over here and give you a sponge bath again." Sam likes to make sure our elders are taken care of so if that means he gives an old, saggy balled, man a sponge bath he will do it with a straight face and a lot of force. I remember the first time Sam forcefully gave Billy one and you could hear the struggling going on between them. Billy was thrashing around so much that the water began leaking out from under the door and Sam was yelling at him to sit still and to give him the sponge back so he could wash his back side. We both shivered at the memory.

As Billy showered I picked up so many dirty clothes that I ended up throwing his whole wardrobe in the washing machine. As that was running I went through the cupboards to see what needed to be washed or washed again and realized that every single dish that Billy owned was in the sink. Not wanting the to push the old hot water tank I passed on doing the dishes until Billy was out, so I went through his mail. A good chunk of it was junk but the rest was bills, taxes, health insurance forms, mortgage payments and one final notice. I sorted those into categories and began to worry about how he was going to pay for all of this. With the government blowing us off we have to fend for ourselves, which isn't a problem for the pack because we're young and have jobs to support our family but what about our elders? Billy then called out for clean clothes and I gave him whatever was in the dryer that matched and a fresh towel.

"Billy, does anyone come by to see you anymore? Or at least been inside to see how you're living?"

"You boy's are getting older and have families of you own now, I don't want anybody to feel obligated to come by and take care of yet another baby so told people to stop coming by."

I scoffed, "Billy, c'mon! You could always call me! I don't have a family yet and you are not a baby. You're handicapped."

"Same thing and you now have an imprint. So, you may not have a family right this minute but you will down the road."

"Doesn't Jake come by and visit you any more?"

"Pft, I haven't seen that boy since Renesmee was three years in people, thirteen in vampire. He calls from time to time to see how I'm doing though."

That's not enough, I thought to myself.

"Besides, we're not talking about Jake, we're talking about your imprint. First what is her name?"

I let the subject pass for now but I know one thing is for sure is that I was going to have a chat with Jake later on. "Hold on, these dishes need to get done. We'll talk while cleaning, I'll let you do the easy part and dry."

Once the actual dishes were done, Billy knew everything about Brianna that I did. She was a city girl, we imprinted when I saved her from almost falling off a cliff, the passing of her mother, her bizarre running habits, and why she moved.

"Sounds like a heck of a girl there Seth. What concerns me the most is-"

"Her city life, I know. I was planning on telling her tonight with everybody but now I'm having second thoughts. Maybe I should just ease her into it."

"That sounds like the safe way but Seth, do you feel like that's the right thing to do? To keep your imprint in the dark and basically hide your ancestors?"

"I'm not hiding my ancestors, Billy. I'm simply not telling her until she's ready."

"And how will you know that she's ready, boy? Seth, are you ashamed of your heritage?"

"No! Of course not! I just... I don't understand why this bond, that is supposed to be so simple, has become so complicated. I feel like I need to protect her from my heritage or else, I'll lose her." I paused thinking about my previous question. "Billy, is this love?"

He looked up at me with a scowl. "No my boy, this is torture." He laughed but I kept looking at him waiting for a serious answer. He sighed, "An imprint is described as love at first sight but really it's an automatic meeting point. You see the person you are meant to find and then it's up to you to make it happen. It is your job to make all the pieces fit in that large area that your heritage has given to you. The imprintee is the judge of how you attain the love that will be shared between you both."

"Billy, the way you make it sound is that you can have more than one imprintee." I said frustrated.

He placed the towel on the counter and lifted himself out of his chair. I grabbed onto him and practically pulled him up. He's been doing this for a while, trying to get some kind of stance and it's working for the most part but he refuses to walk, just stand.

He met my eye level and said, "Seth, what you have with Brianna is going to be special. Bring her to the bonfire tonight, tell her about this bond and she will understand my boy."

Even though the man was so convincing, I was still doubtful of the night to come.

Brianna POV

Dripping wet, I walked into the house, right past my dad. I was in a good mood and right now the only thing that would make this good mood to an absolutely wonderful mood would be to in nice warm clothes after a nice hot shower. Unfortunately, the hot water tank is about 20 years old and even though we are surrounded by water the water pressure in my shower is not the greatest but I digress. I began to think while in the slightly warm shower about the upcoming events of tonight. I couldn't tell my dad but there was one person I could.

As soon as I was done I got in my warm and cozy flannel pajama bottoms and my NYU sweatshirt and fired up my laptop on the air mattress that I was currently sleeping on. I opened up my video chat and saw that she was online. As soon as the picture came up I nearly screamed.

"Brianna! Girl, you will not believe what just happened! So I was minding my own biznitch when your _ex_-mofo-cock-sucker boyfriend comes up to me and was all like, 'So where's Brianna?' Can you believe that? I'm walking down the halls in all black cause I am in _mour-ning_ that you left and he's got the balls to ask where you are? I tell you if we weren't in school I would-a punched that motherfucker so hard YOU would feel it. So tell me girl how you doin?"

Dominique has been my best friend since the time Fred pushed me off the swing in second grade and I had to get stitches in my chin and she punched him so hard he had to stitches in the same place. She was never one to get pushed around, mostly because you don't want to mess with an eight year old black girl who take down fifteen year old if she needs to. And if someone does a wrong, Dominique makes it right. She's originally from the Broncs, then her dad won a good amount of money from the lottery and moved them into the city where her and I attended the same private schools. Although she never did let go of her street background.

"I've been hanging in there considering our stuff won't be here until later today and I'm sleeping on an air mattress. Oh and lets not forget, it's fucking raining all the time and cold as hell."

She shakes her head, "Mm-mm, that shit ain't right what happened to your daddy. Someone should investigate why they let him go, I got this girl. Imma investigate why your daddy got fired. Oh yeah, that's what I'm gonna do and I'm gonna rig the lottery so that you daddy wins the whole goddamn thing and you can come back!"

I got that ping in my stomach again that made my heart skip a beat at just the sound of leaving behind Seth. "I don't know girl, there is one good thing coming out of this move."

"What?"

"Before I tell you, promise me, on the lottery, that you won't tell any one."

"O shit, we promising on the lottery! Damn this must be good! Tell me, tell me."

"Promise me, Dominique."

"I promise you, Brianna Elena Hart, on the lottery that I won't tell any one."

I began with the beginning, my near death experience and Seth questioning me at the hospital and instant connection. I then went on about how my mind has been preoccupied, over flooded, and obsessed with him and how it was unnatural to me. She nodded her head vigorously but continued listening. I then told her about my run this morning and how worried he seemed he was about me. I talked about how we moved together like magnets and how we connected on a personal level due to our dead immediate family members. When I told her about the bonfire she nearly peed her pants.

"Hot Damn! Two days girl, two _days_ and your hot ass got a nice date! But that's what I had to promise on the lottery for?"

I shook my head. "Dom, he's a cop."

Her mouth then turned into a perfect oval, her eyes the size of saucers. She stood frozen that way for seemed like hours and when there was no other reaction I had saw that the picture was frozen on her face like that, then the connection was lost. I tried to call her back but a damn cloud passed over or a tree fell or some crazy ass lightning struck but I had no connection. I slammed the screen shut and pouted for a moment. Then I began to think about tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**And I have returned from a long year of school! Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while I swear it's not you, it's me. I just completed my senior year of high school and my goal for this summer is to complete this story before I'm off to college so please enjoy the constant notifications of my updates :)**

Brianna POV

I laid on my mattress and slowly started to go back to sleep still thinking of Seth. I then I had a dream that I was in the woods. I was calm and was running like I was on the street early that morning. I kept running and then a wolf joined me. He was running beside me as if he was protecting me. His deep brown eyes and rusty colored fur had my attention for the majority of our run. We kept eye contact practically the entire time. Then, He stopped and crouched. He bared his teeth at what was a ahead but I didn't look at the direction that he was staring in. I just looked at the wolf and began to scream in pain. Something was biting my neck. When the wolf launched at me, I woke up. I saw that my sister was in my doorway.

"What are you doing, silly?" I said to her as I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

She then imitated me and began to run down the hallway. I went after her making sure she didn't go down the stairs by herself. I saw that she ran into her room and began to point at the open window. Funny, I don't remember opening it when I put her down for bed. I looked outside and saw nothing. I then closed the window. I picked up Lillian and noticed that she was freezing.

"Baby girl, did you open up that window?" I said teasing her. She shook her head and smiled. I held her closer to me and rubbed my hand against her arm so that friction could warm her up a bit. I grabbed her blanket and took her downstairs. I noticed that the moving truck had came and began to unload on our porch and in our living room. My dad was outside directing them on where to go and didn't notice me coming down. I set down sissy, opened up one the boxes that said _Lil's Toys_ and gave her my old Barbie convertible to play with. I looked at the stove and the time said 3:45 pm.

"Hey, Brianna! Can you begin to unpack those boxes?"

"Yeah, sure but dad-" He began to bark orders at the moving guys when they started to pull out the couch so whatever I had to say, it was not on his priority list.

I began to curse at myself for forgetting that our stuff was coming today. There would be no way that I could make it to the bonfire tonight with Seth with all this shit around the house. I began to unpack as fast as I could bringing up boxes and sorting them out by room. I got everyone's clothing boxes in their rooms and put them by the closet. Then I found the box with all of our pictures and nick-knacks and put them by the mantel for us to put up later. I had found all of our stainless steel kitchen ware in a series of boxes and unloaded them into the kitchen. Once the silver ware was put away most of the bulky furniture was being unloaded from the back of the truck. While dad was towing a dresser up the stairs with the mover's help, I was in my room putting together my bed frame and sissy was chewing on a piece of her crib.

We were no where near half way done by the time 5:30 came around and I felt my heart begin to race. I wanted to be with Seth tonight. I wanted to go to the bonfire seeing how he actually invited me. I simply just wanted to be with him. Period. I've never felt like this before about a guy I just met so I thought that maybe this time it was special. I guess now I'll never know. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number and got his voice mail. Just hearing his voice made me feel better but then my sorrow worsened as I told him that I couldn't go tonight. I gave my excuse and told him that we should reschedule for another time. I then said I was sorry but it felt it wasn't enough. As I hung up my dad yelled for me to help him some more.

Seth POV

I left Billy's place spotless. He was clean, clean clothes and dishes, everything was off the floor and the couch looked like it was new off the second hand lot. I made sure that the fridge was stocked for tonight and that he had the supplies that he needed were in arms reach for him. I also made him give me his word that he would never let his place get like that again. He nodded his head and made me give him my word that I would keep a level head about Brianna. I nodded and smiled and waved him off. I headed back to the station where I collected my personal affects and saw that I had three missed calls and two voice mails. One missed call was from Embry, one from Quill, and one from an unknown number.

I opened up my voice mail and listened to my messages. The one from Quill was, "Hey dude if you didn't already know we're back in town and the Cullen's asked us to scatter some of Bella's ashes around her house. I got the ashes, too. Fucking Embry almost forgot them, that moron. Anyways hit me up when you're off duty and the rest of the pack so that we can get together at Bella's old place. Peace."

My next message was from the unknown number. "Hey Seth it's Jake. Listen, the pack just left about an hour ago when we picked up an unknown scent headed south. Me and Emmett followed it out and saw that it was a male nomad vampire, six foot, black hair, and he's wearing a blue silk shirt. We followed him as far as we could but we lost him. We think he went east towards Port Angeles. Make sure that if he comes to Forks, he's not there for trouble and if he is well then, you know what to do. Don't call back on this number its a payphone. Call me back on my cell when you get this."

I began to dial Jake's number when my superior called my name, "Clearwater!"

I jumped and closed my phone. "Yes Sargent Yates."

"You were AWOL for several hours son. Dispatch couldn't get you to respond to 10-13 on your location. Where were you?"

A 10-13 is a weather road report and Dispatch calls it in every hour. "I heard a the bank's alarm go off sir and decided to check it out, see if there was a robbery." I responded.

He squinted his eyes like he was trying to see threw the bullshit that I just threw in his face when another Deputy came up to him and said, "Hey Clearwater, here's your paper work back on that 10-90 you requested. Sorry it took so long for me to respond too." Deputy Haywood has been covering my ass from Yates since I first came into the force. It's safe to say that a friendship has come out of it.

I grabbed to paper work from him and saw that a 10-90 sticker had been posted over a 10-92, an improperly parked vehicle. I smiled up at Sargent Yates and he scowled. "Make sure to have your radio turned on at all times Clearwater." He said before walking away. I peeled the sticker off trying not to rip the 10-92.

"Thanks Haywood."

"No problem Clearwater. Been doing it for a year now, why stop there?" He nodded his head and went back to his desk.

I then went outside to call Jake. It rang once then Edward answered. "Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Hello, Seth." He said with a monotone voice. The guy has been in a depression for months now and he can't seem to shake it. The family and the guys have suggested therapy but then it always comes back to the way she died and how they got their revenge that may complicate things. You would think Vampires would have a few therapists out there to help them sort out all of their drama.

"Hi, I'm sorry I was just expecting Jake to answer."

"Yeah well he's still out running with Emmett. We all smelled something coming through and Alice saw it going towards Washington so they went out to get it."

"Yeah he called me and left a message on my phone via payphone."

"So they must be on there way back. Did he say if he had him?"

"No, they don't. He got away and was said to be going east. They also said that he may be headed for Port Angeles." There was a long pause at the other end. I then remembered that that's where they had their first date. I waited a while for him to respond and when he didn't I said, "Hey Eddy? I'm sorry about Bella. I never got to give my condolences in person."

"Thank you Seth. I'll tell Jake you called." He then hung up.

I kept the phone to my ear hearing the silent static in the ear piece just in case he hadn't really hung up and he was about to start talking to me again like he used to. With life and with feeling. When I heard the real silence I remembered that Embry had called me as well.

I called him back and he answered.

"Hey man what's going on?"

"Jake called me about a potential vampire coming towards Port Angeles. Have you guys picked up anything yet?"

"No, not yet. I'll let Sam know though. Hey, are you still coming to the bonfire tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Are you bringing your girl?"

I chuckled. "I invited her and she said yes."

"Look at you player! Alright well, I'll let Sam know that we're introducing a new imprint and I want you to get over to Sam's as soon as you get off so that we can go out to patrol for this vampire."

"Alright, I'm off now but I wanna stop by Leah's first and tell her what's going on."

"Why?" He whined. "She can't run with us until she pops. It's too dangerous for her to go."

"Do you think I would let her go? She likes to stay in the loop still. She's still part of the pack, Embry."

He sighed. "Though you gotta admit, sometimes you wish she wasn't."

I hung up and began to drive over to Leah's house. It was a nice little home with a spare bedroom. Kind of like the one that Edward and Bella use to have but it's actual property of Forks, Washington. It was a one story Ranch with white paneling and blue shutters. Just the way she used to draw it when she was a kid. It had two windows in the front with flower baskets hanging off of them and a bunch of bushels of June Wildflowers growing up her house on the sides. Even when the sun isn't out her house is the brightest on the block.

I knock on her freshly painted red door and wait for someone to respond. I can hear Leah waddling because she doesn't walk she stomps and with the baby getting bigger her footsteps get louder and louder. She opens the door with a scowl.

"Ugh, it's you. Come in if you must."

"Oh Leah your personality is so chipper all the time isn't it?" She throws me the finger as she heads to sit back down on the couch next to a Ben and Jerry's with a pickle in it. That has been her most recent craving.

"Look, when you get the chance to blow up like a balloon, get a handle on your mood swings, and try not to go all werewolf on the TV because Steven has been lying to Jessica this whole time about Bert then you can make comments!" She takes a deep Lamaze breath trying to calm herself down. She then takes the pickle and scoops up some cookie dough ice cream. This is probably the calmest I've seen her. I gotta remember cookie dough and pickles. "Anyway why are you here?"

"Jake called and said that he and Emmett followed out a nomad heading south east, towards Port Anegles. Sam and the pack are going out on patrol tonight to make sure he didn't change direction."

"What does he look like?"

"Six foot, black hair, and is wearing a blue silk top."

"Hmm, we may just have our first gay vampire." she said as she scooped up another mouthful of cookie dough. "Do we have a scent?"

I shook my head.

"You guys are just misusing my super-nose-" She stopped and started to sniff. I then took a whiff to see what she smelled but didn't detect anything. She hopped off the couch threw the Ben and Jerry's in the freezer and downed the pickle. She then grabbed her yoga mat and switched the channel from day time Soaps to My Baby and Me. I then started to smell what she smelled. It was Allen. He had been coming home during his lunch break these past few weeks to make sure that Leah was doing everything that she was supposed to do. Although he was a little late seeing how it was already 5:30.

He walked in and looked around the corner. When he saw Leah doing what she was supposed to he smiled. "Hey babe!" Allen was a tall guy. He was taller than Sam and when they first met everyone had a good laugh. Sam is supposed to be this big macho leader and yet his ex's new hubby is taller than him! I start to laugh just thinking about it. He looks at me with a face. "Are you still cracking up about that time when...?"

I nodded my head and didn't even attempt to stifle it. Allen is pretty cool about the werewolf thing now and he knows why we all laughed that one time. When he knew he kept his composure in front of Sam and pretended to be sorry. Although Leah told me that when they got home Allen was beaming with self-worthy. He was very cocky that night too which me and the pack did not need to know, especially me.

He nodded his head and smiled. He then leaned down and kissed Leah's head and sat down with her and began to talk to the baby. He said, "Now I know that your mother hates doing this and I know that when I go into that freezer that the Ben and Jerry's I got for her is almost gone but you need to know I do this for both of your benefit."

Leah rolls her eyes and kisses him lightly, then a little more, and then when two hands were on his face I knew it was time to leave.

I didn't even say good-bye, I just left and headed to Sam's. When I was half way to his house I began to smell something. It wasn't familiar and if was about to run right in front of my car. I turned off the headlights and got out of my car. I then began to strip quietly. Whoever it was I didn't want to spook him. I then heard him running from the right. I was just about to turn when my phone goes off. I changed quickly as the nomad vampire and I met face to face.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I have a story to tell you guys. I changed my email and I replaced my email saved in FanFiction. I go to log in to upload some more chapters and it doesn't recognize my email. I was locked out for a week and a half! So I'm sorry! I'm not a liar, I have chapters for you, I was just unable to get into my FanFiction profile. So without further adou here is chapter 7 :)**

Brianna POV

It was close to 11 o' clock at night by the time we had everything into place; furniture wise. The living room had been set up nicely although the cable needs to be plugged still. The kitchen was fully stocked with its utensils, pots and pans, and surprisingly food. When the movers got hungry I went out grocery shopping; first getting some of Lillian's snacks and then our own. Although it was strange, the atmosphere of the evening. A lot of people were out like everything was perfectly normal but I felt on edge and strangely worried about Seth. That was the weird part because Seth was at a bon fire tonight and there was no reason to be worried. I tried to shake it but I kept thinking and wondering about him that whole time. Then, when I went outside, I heard a sharp howl in the distance and just wanted to go towards it. That's when I came to the conclusion that I was dehydrated, hungry, and going a little crazy.

Once the movers left we were by ourselves surrounded by a million cardboard boxes and we were defeated. However we trudged through and decided to just to focus on the furniture for the time being. Once sissy was put to bed in her crib, which I was proud to see stood strong, we split up the work. I got the unfortunate job of unpacking the kitchen while dad got to do the living room. While I was finding a place for mom's china I thought of Seth and wondered if he was okay and if he was disappointed that I couldn't come to the bon fire tonight. He hasn't called me back or anything and I'm not one for obsessing over guys that I just met but there was something about Seth that I couldn't shake. Maybe it wad the fact that he was older and he was giving me attention or that he was a cop and he was giving me attention. I shook my head because I knew that it wasn't that. It was something more about Seth Clearwater that was driving me towards him, that was making me go crazy just thinking about him.

I felt my dads hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you tired?"

I hadn't realized that I fell asleep against the counter lost in my thoughts. "What time is it?"

"Almost tomorrow. I thought you had gone to bed and then when I didn't see you in your room... for a moment I thought you went back to New York."

I stretched and stood up. My back was killing me and I was super groggy. I'm small enough so my my dad picked me up and carried me to bed seeing how I could barely keep my eyes open. Once I laid down I went to sleep and dreamed of wolves again. Only it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. I was back in the dream when I was running with the wolf beside me. It crouched and began to growl and this time I was able to look at what the wolf was growling at. It was me, on that cliff. The wolf launched at me and I screamed at myself to look out and then it was over.

Seth POV

Once I changed the atmosphere changed. It was hostile, vulnerable, and unpredictable. The road was clear of any human life and I could hear the population far away from this very spot where a lot of shit is about to go down. I crouched and bared my teeth and the nomad did the same. I let out a snarl and the hair on the back of my neck stood straight up. I then could hear a couple members of the pack change but they were unfortunately too far away from the fight.

When the nomad heard it he took off flying away from me and the pack and headed straight for the population. I ran after him. He was fast and from what I could smell he was new. This is not my first experience with newborns and this is by far not the first time I've approached one alone. However this is the first time that I really have something to live for. To really fight for.

When I had gotten closer to the nomad I tried to run him into the woods throw him off track and keep him away from the population. When he shoved me in the opposite direction I saw red. I ran faster and pounced on him pinning him to the asphalt of the road. I needed to get him out of sight because a car could come at any moment and catch us. I bit down on his arm hard enough to crack but not hard to break. He screamed in agony and I had to throw him in the woods to keep the suspicion away. By the time I had him the woods the whole pack was on it's way. I pinned him down tried to keep from squirming away. He wasn't as new as I thought but new enough to not know what was happening or know what I was. All he knew was that I could pin him down, an unlimited force, and he knew that he had stumbled upon something he shouldn't have.

I heard a howl and looked in that direction, big mistake. The whole time I had been holding him down he had been collecting venom in his mouth and when I looked away he aimed and spit the venom in my eye. I turned my head and he spit again only he hit my neck. I cried out in pain and let out a long, sharp, howl. The pain that venom causes werewolves is unimaginable. It's like a a stinging virus that will circulate our blood and will burn our insides just like when a human is turning into a vampire. Only werewolves can't turn into vampires so our body will reject it causing the ultimate stomach flew that can be fatal. That's if we swallow it. If it gets on our skin it's like a body rash that will swell like an allergic reaction. Depending on the amount of venom it will swell up so bad that the skin will be unable to get the oxygen that it needs and it could cut off your circulation.

I changed back into human form tried to scrape off the venom with my nails and try to rub out the venom in my eye. The burning pain was circulating and I was screaming in pain hoping that someone from the pack would come but what I didn't realize was that they had. Quill and Paul were there and were throwing dirt on my skin wiping it off trying to get the venom to come off and Embry was wiping out my eye.

"Get him outta here! Get him to Emily! Jared, go tell Leah what happened!" I heard Sam yell over my screams.

The pain was so unimaginable that it had caused me to pass out and when I did I saw Brianna and her smile.


End file.
